Vientos de Esperanza
by Daniela lupin de black
Summary: En el mundo de mis sueños, una joven es llevada a un mundo extraño donde carece el agua, que pasara cuando un joven de cabello plateado le diga que ella es la elegida para salvar ese mundo! dejen rr sumary pesimo, pero el contenido promete


Hua! Hola a todos bueno esto lo quise escribir desde hace muuuuuuuuchooo! Todo esto lo soñé... hay algunas partes que no recuerdo bien... así que las agregue yo para acerlo mas completo... pero la mayoria de cosas las soñé... es algo raro que me pedía a gritos ser escribido pues tuve el mismo sueño durante varias noches (a veces no seguidas... eran como continuaciones). Y pon fin xime podrás, tal vez, leer el verdadero final! ;) ! La verdad no sabia donde ponerlo, así que lo puse aquí pero nada que ver con el tema xD!

Un viaje inesperado

Se podían ver los rayos de la luna penetrar la ventana del cuarto donde dormía placidamente una joven, su rostro llenaba de ternura a quien la viera, su era cabello castaño era corto y se le ondulaba al final, de piel blanca. Esperando no despertarla cuatro siluetas aparecieron en al pie de la cama, acercándose con cautela hasta ella:

- Es ella -dijo uno de los hombres (si es que se les podía llamar humanos) tomándole en brazos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, seguido desaparecieron. Ella dormía, sin siquiera pensar que al despertar su vida cambiaria por completo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos de luz rozaban con suavidad su rostro haciéndola despertar poco a poco, con la vista un poco nublada pudo notar que ese no era su cuarto por lo cual se asustó, se froto los ojos para ver si no era un sueño, pero para su desgracia, no lo era. Entró a la habitación un joven que en apariencia no le echabas mas de 25 años (N.A: tiene un culo mas pero no se le nota), los hipnotizantes ojos color ámbar no la dejaban de mirar mientras se acercaba, su larga cabellera plateada iba amarrada en un cola baja, era alto y llevaba un traje negro, como una armadura, y una capa que era parte de esta, al llegar al pie de la cama se detuvo y hablo:

-- Por fin a despertado, mi nombre es Lord Andras, gobernante de las tierras Rojas, es un honor tenerla aquí – dijo el joven.

Ella no podía articular palabra se había quedado sin habla por aquel chico, sin embargo reaccionó y hablo – esteeee disculpe pero que hago aquí? –dijo confundida

pues tu eres la elegida, por eso estas aquí... mis hombres te trajeron aquí –la examino viendo que solo traía un camisón- Aquí hay ropa –dijo abriendo un gran closet con muchos atuendos, donde ella noto que no había gran variación en el estilo de la vestimenta – te dejare para que te cambies, te esperare en el gran salón, se me hace tarde, me espera abajo –saco un vestido blanco y lo dejó sobre la cama y salió del cuarto. Ella se quedo muy extrañada ¿elegida? Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, se puso de pie y cogió el vestido, lo examinó: tenía un escote mas debajo de los hombros, ceñido al cuerpo, largo, manga larga y de la cintura salía tela que simulaba un pequeñas alas de ángel. Cuando acabó de arreglarse se dispuso a mirar la habitación, era muy rara, en si la habitación era como la de un castillo: muros de piedra y muy espaciosa. Salió de la extraña habitación para darse la sorpresa de que realmente estaba en un castillo, para terminar de convencerse se acerco a la ventana pero lo que vio no te gusto para nada:

Había mucho sol, el paisaje era rojo y la tierra agrietada ''_... gobernante de las tierras rojas...'' _las palabras del extraño joven retumbaron en su cabeza, - vaya... parece que hay ausencia del agua aquí... el escenario parece muerto, sin ninguna planta – luego recordó lo otro que le había dicho aquel joven ''_...te esperaré en el gran salón...'' _genial, ahora como llegaría a ese lugar sin perderse en ese gran castillo que por cierto a penas y se conocía la habitación anterior. Pasada una media hora, después de subir y bajar incontables escaleras, y caminar por interminables pasillos llego a un escalera muy ancha, con el techo alto, donde debajo de esta se podía apreciar un vestíbulo y una puerta tamaño colosal tallada con madera y hierro, se apresuro en bajar, doblo a la derecha y se topo con una chica:

--Disculpe, sabe donde es... – comenzó a decir, pero la muchacha la interrumpió.

-- Oh! Señorita! El lord la esta esperando – señalo una puerta mediana- debe apresurarse.

-- Muchas gracias! –dijo feliz- disculpa de nuevo pero cual es tu nombre?

--pero que descortés soy! Me mandaran a decapitar! –dijo alterada- mi nombre es Naylie a su servicio – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-- no es necesaria tanta reverencia, no soy miembro de la realeza ni nada! –dijo divertida

-- ¿cómo dice eso¡usted es la elegida! –dijo alterada de nuevo – el amo me mataría si no la trato como es debido, estoy a sus ordenes.

-- aysh por una vez querría estar enterada de lo que pasa – dijo soltando un suspiro, medito un rato- pues no me importa quien crean que sea yo! Si dices que estas a mi ordenes pues te ordeno que no me trates con tantas reverencias! –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego Naylie nos vemos más tarde-dijo con una sonrisa abierta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una mesa debatían 11 personas, entre ellas estaba aquel joven de nombre Andras, su animo estaba mucho mejor que hace días:

--entonces¿la encontraron? –pregunto uno de los presentes.

-- Si hermanos, parece que nuestra tierra podra volver a ser como antes – dijo en tono elevado.

-- ya veo... ¿y donde esta ella?- pregunto otro.

-- Esta en camino, no tarda en llegar – respondió nervioso ¿dónde estaría, se habría perdido¡por supuesto, que tonto! Ella no conocía el castillo ¿cómo llegaría? Estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas para buscarla, pero en eso sonó rechinar la puerta, mientras se habría y daba paso para verla.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------

WAAAAAy xDDDDD ahí el primer capitulo xP la segunda parte ya esta pero no la subiré... mi demanda es de 6 reviews jajaja (Daniela vuelve a ser mala) ay no! XDDD prometí ser buena... puessss... pongan sus comentarios! Debo añadir que los personajes han sido inventados originalmente por mi... excepto el nombre de Lord Andras la verdad es que no recuerdo... donde lo escuche... me parece que una amiga llamaba así a uno de sus amigos... pero bueno al parecer se quedo grabado en mi subconsciente y lo soñé.

Saludos

Daniela (dai-chan)


End file.
